


‘cause i want you [on your knees]

by dabihatesfish



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabihatesfish/pseuds/dabihatesfish
Summary: This had to be a dream, Seven couldn’t possibly be seeing what he was seeing on the security footage. A small, spicy one shot about our lovely red headed hacker
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Saeyoung Choi/Main Character, Saeyoung Choi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	‘cause i want you [on your knees]

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but here it is. I low key snorted at the ending though. I hope you all enjoy. It’s been a while since I wrote anything remotely “sexy” so I’m sorry that its terrible.

‘cause i want you [on your knees]

Fixed lines of green text filled the screen as Seven’s fingers typed vigorously, glancing up every so often at the long lines of code. He had been at this job for hours it seemed. A sigh fell from his lips as he leaned back in his chair, using his hand to brush back the loose strands of hair from his face. He felt as though his head was going to explode from this work… and he knew Vanderwood would be stopping by soon to make sure he was completing his duties to the agency. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, rubbing his temples. “I need a break…”

His gaze fell on the other screen on his desk, which flooded with smaller angles of closed-captioned security footage of Rika’s old apartment. His lips curled into a smile as he caught you walking by the hallway camera and glancing up and giving him a small wave and a smile. It was one of the few highlights of his day, seeing that wave and that smile.

He almost caught himself waving back to you.

“Damn,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair. “What the hell am I doing?”

Seven had played out numerous scenarios in his head of what if between the two of you. And while he knew nothing could come of it, it was still fun for him to fantasize about the strange relationship he had developed with the stranger who had stumbled onto Rika’s apartment one day. He found himself slipping further and further into his imagination every time he saw your smile light up the small screen.

Chewing on his lower lip, he sat up, grabbing the mouse and double-clicking on the camera in your bedroom. His honey-colored eyes observed as you danced around the room in an almost playful fashion. He could roughly guess that you were playing some upbeat music as the corner of his lip curled up in a lopsided grin. 

“She’s too cute,” he commented, resting his chin in his hand as a content sigh fell from his lips. “...too cute.”

Moments like this almost made him forget the danger you were both in… the hacker that had caused you to stumble upon the application that introduced both of you. The bomb that Rika had planted in the apartment…

“Oh shit,” Seven hissed as he tore his eyes away from the screen and back to his work. “I have to work on the hacker… who knows if he would just show up at the apartment and hurt her…”

But his gaze slowly caught you moving around the bedroom again. “Oh fuck…” he whispered when he noticed you were slowly undressing in front of the camera. He felt his embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck before blossoming over his cheeks. He watched as you slowly turned your back to the camera before slipping off your oversized sweater. 

His eyes widened as he leaned into the screen. “I shouldn’t do this…” he mumbled, chewing on his lower lip more. He couldn’t believe this was happening as he watched your hands move behind your body to unhook your bra. “She has to know—”

You turned to gaze over your shoulder before your eyes playfully narrowed at the camera. You took your bra and tossed it aside before giving Seven a wave through the camera. 

“...she does know…”

You slowly moved to push down the black leggings you were wearing, revealing the white pair of cotton panties underneath. Covering your breasts, you slowly turned back to face the camera before backing onto the bed. Laying back, you peeled your hands away from your breasts. 

Seven sat back on his computer chair. “God, forgive me,” he mumbled before taking the mouse and clicking a button to zoom in on you. His eyes narrowed as he spied you, reaching for your phone. “Oh, no. She isn’t—”

Your name lit up on the screen of his cellphone. He slowly grabbed it, sliding his finger over the screen. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Seven hissed into the phone. 

“I know you watch me all the time, Seven,” you teased back. “Maybe I want to give you a private show.”

“This isn’t-”

You merely giggled in response, the sound alone was enough to make his face flush bright red once again. “Don’t act like you haven’t watched me undressing before, Seven,” you whispered.

“I-I,” he stuttered as he felt a lump growing in his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Seven,” you said gently. “It’s okay… you can watch me. Just look at the screen.”

His eyes slowly moved back to the image of you laying back on the bed with a coy smile plastered on your face. He could feel his heart beginning to race as your hands moved down your body, revealing your breasts on screen. _ This couldn’t be real _ , he thought as he nervously chewed on his lower lip while he watched you slip off the cotton panties before tossing the clothing haphazardly onto the floor. 

“Like what you see?” you asked as you spread open your legs for him as your hand slipped between your thighs. 

Seven swore under his breath as he could feel a bulge in his pants beginning to harden. “That’s not fair… any man would,” he mumbled into the phone before hearing a small moan from you. His eyes darted toward the screen as he watched your fingers move to tease your clit. A shudder moved down his spine as he heard another breathy moan escape your lips. This was becoming too much… and if you didn’t watch yourself - he would be unable to stop himself. 

“Please, Seven. I want to make you feel good,” you whined, your hips moving against your hand as two digits dipped into your core. 

Swallowing hard, Seven couldn’t find his own words to respond. God, how much he wanted to rush over to that apartment and take you as his own… your teasing was only fueling his desire… “Fuck,” he groaned as his hands slipped to the bulge, begging him for release in his jeans. “You have no idea how bad I want you,” he cried. 

“How soon can you be over here, Seven?” you whined again. 

He shifted in his computer chair, weighing the options in his mind. Was it worth it? Could he keep denying you much longer? “Te-ten minutes,” He said quickly as he jumped to his feet. “Ten minutes tops.”

“Hurry Seven~”

He moved to hang up the call before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head before his forehead slammed into the desk. He shot up and stared at the security footage. “Oh-oh no…”

“What the hell were you doing sleeping at your desk!” Vanderwood shouted at him. “You’re supposed to be working!”

Seven felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Just a dream,” he mumbled as he watched you sleeping soundly on the footage in your room. “Jesus Christ…” He could feel red hot embarrassment blossoming over his face and prayed that Vanderwood didn’t notice the erection in his pants. How could his imagination get so out of control?

“707!” Vanderwood yelled again, trying to gain the red head’s attention. 

Shaking his head, he stood up before walking away from his desk. “I-I’ll be right back!”

“Where are you going?!”

“...I need to pray.”


End file.
